


Stolen Treasure

by sku7314977



Series: Falling For The Stars [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sequel, Wanna see what Nigel does when bad things happen to his bae?, more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sku7314977/pseuds/sku7314977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done with his ex and moving on to better things, Nigel has created a new life for himself with Adam.  Working and living with the beautiful boy he’s claimed as his own, life couldn’t be better.  Of course, as with all good things, there’s always a catch.  When Adam revisits a question Nigel had hoped to be forgotten he effectively pulls the man from Bucharest down from cloud nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mads_Mikkelsen_Enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_Mikkelsen_Enthusiast/gifts).



> Anyone miss me?
> 
> I know I've been silent for a long while, I'm fighting with my muse, it seems to hate me and hate working with me. I haven't disappeared or quit, I'm just having a really hard time writing. So please forgive me if this piece comes off...wrong. I can't think of a better word for it than that. I feel rusty and worn out as of late so I apologize in advance if that's reflected in this story.
> 
> This particular fic is only planned to be a short one, possibly shorter than the four chapters I have planned for it. So sit back and enjoy the story, this is my attempt at getting back into the writing grove. Let's hope it doesn't train wreck shall we?
> 
> I own nothing. 
> 
> A huge thank you to diedofennui for her lovely job betaing this piece for me, you're always a HUGE help darling~<3

 

“That’s physically impossible.”

 

Watching movies with Adam was something Nigel had to learn how to do.  It isn’t the same as watching TV with Darko, the man barking laughter and throwing odd quips at the screen, or Gabi who demanded silence until the movies end.  Adam, to his surprise, talks.  Or at least he has through all the movies they’ve seen together thus far.

 

“You don’t think a magic coin could turn a bunch of pirates into zombies?” Nigel asks, smiling when he feels Adam shiver beneath his fingers that draw circles against his lean stomach.  It had taken more than a little effort to convince Adam to lie against Nigel while he lay on the sofa, back to chest.  Really it had taken a lot of coaxing to convince the other man to cuddle at all.  According to his brilliant darling, beds are for laying on and couches are for sitting on. People are not. Not even Nigel. 

 

Which is where his babe is wrong. Nigel enjoys the feeling of Adam’s weight leaning back against him, loves to pull the leaner man into his lap with a startled noise at being captured.  Nigel knows it was an internal battle for Adam to adjust, but it was one of the things Nigel really wanted from the relationship and wasn’t willing to cave on.  He craves contact like an addict, and knew if he could get Adam past the feelings of awkwardness it would be something his babe would enjoy. 

 

Adam now liked skin contact as much as Nigel.  It was a project that had taken time, Nigel coaxing Adam to lean into him when he slipped his arm around his shoulders and eventually lean into him on his own. They evolved into Nigel leaning back against the sofa’s arm and Adam joining him on the lean, until he was tugging the boy into his lap and eventually, sprawling out over the cushion with his darling laid out over him.  Adam was raised good and proper by a military father, good habits well ingrained, polite furniture use being one of them. Some days Adam enjoyed cuddling more than others, some days he needed a little  _convincing_ to stay.

 

“Magic isn’t real,” Adam countered factually. “And they’re skeletons, not zombies. Even if there were a magic coin that could remove all the tissue from their skeletal structures, this would still be impossible.” 

 

The first time Nigel had watched the discovery channel with Adam he learned of Adam’s chatty TV nature, learning more about the endangered okapi from his lover then the damn documentary.  

 

“Without any muscle or ligaments the skeleton would fall apart.  They wouldn’t be able to move.”

 

Since Nigel's love for Adam’s voice outweighing his interest in media, it’s a bad habit Nigel encourages.  

 

“You don’t think the magic from the coin is keeping the bones together?  Letting them move?”  

 

Since moving in Nigel has taken Adam to the theater twice.  Once for a Fast and The Furious movie Nigel had wanted to see and once for a documentary on the upcoming Mars mission.  They hadn’t made it to the end of the Fast and The Furious showing.  Not because they’d been asked to leave, Adam had been whispering softly enough that most people didn’t notice over the boom of the speakers, but one guy decided the little murmurers were too much for him and leaned forward to dump a bucket of popcorn over Adam's head.  Nigel had been forced to leave the theater after that, dragging the sorry fuck with him into the parking lot.

 

They haven’t been to the theater since, but there hasn’t been a movie Nigel has been wanting to see either.  Their relationship, much like the film industry, is a work in progress.  One filled with compromises and new discoveries daily.  Compromises like Adam watching fiction for Nigel and Nigel watching documentaries for Adam, a balance they find works best in the home where Adam is comfortable and Nigel doesn’t feel the urge to curb stomp popcorn dumpers.

 

Usually, Nigel can throw on a movie and watch it in relative peace, Adam asking questions pertaining to the character's reasoning behind emotional actions and expressing interest in plot.  Unless Adam was in one of his  _moods_ , picking everything in the film apart.  Magic-based anything was generally more difficult for him to accept than a story featuring mob bosses or medieval battles.  So long as there was some realistic aspect to it, he could sit still.  The moment someone started waving a wand?  “That doesn’t make sense.”

 

If anyone else, any other human being, talked through as much television as Adam does, Nigel would have snapped by now.  But his darling?  Adam could sit in front of the damn screen and Nigel couldn’t give a fuck. He truly is lost to this boy. 

 

“Would you rather watch something else?” he offers, dipping his finger into the boy’s navel to feel him squirm against the sensation.  He’s ticklish, Nigel knows this, has exploited it before.

 

“Yes,” he answers simply, moving Nigel’s hand from the ticklish center of his stomach to the sensitive skin beneath.  Nigel isn’t disappointed with the new placement.  “But the movie is almost done.”

 

Honest.  So bluntly honest.  Nigel loves that about him.  His never has to try and read between the lines, Adam says it as it is every time.  

 

“Are you enjoying it?”

 

“Not really.” Adam's voice is emotionless, monotone, as it is with most things that hold no interest for him. 

 

Nigel almost feels guilty for making him sit through the film.  He should have put on Star Wars, at least it was space related.  

 

“Would you watch it again?”

 

“Would you ask me to?”

 

Nigel smiles, “Maybe.”

 

“If you asked me to.”  Nigel knows the answer is because of their compromise.  He’ll watch it for Nigel because it’s something Nigel enjoys and wants to enjoy with Adam. Same reason Nigel watches the discovery channel with Adam.

 

“Would you be bored?”

 

“Yes.”

 

So beautifully honest.  Nigel thinks if more people were like Adam, divorce might be a smaller statistic.  Wetting his lips Nigel slides his hand down farther, over the soft fabric of Adam’s pants to the soft mound at his crotch.  

 

“What if I was fucking you?” he grins against his ear, “would you still be bored?”

 

“No, I like sex more than movies.”  He isn’t paying attention to the TV anymore, instead watching Nigel’s hand work the mound beneath it rigid.  He always turns his attention to Nigel’s hand when he starts feeling his way down his body.  

 

“I wouldn’t be watching the movie, I wouldn’t be able to pay attention.”

 

“You’d be distracted,” Nigel says nipping his ear, nimble fingers slipping the button free on Adam’s trousers.  He loves the way Adam’s breath catches as he pushes down the fly. “You’d be focused on me.”

 

“Mhm,” Adam nods, attention drawn to a fine point on the hand pushing pants aside to find the waistband of his briefs, fingers moving beneath and further down to wrap around his growing erection.

 

“I like distracting you Adam,” he presses a kiss to his temple, smiling at the sound of Adam’s hitching breath as he runs calloused fingers over sensitive flesh. “Love it, actually.”

 

“Nigel.” 

 

His name ends in a moan and Nigel feels himself grow hard with the sound. 

 

“Fuck babe, I love it when you say my name like that.”  

 

His free hand moves beneath the younger man’s shirt, finding one soft nipple to make the boy shutter. “Do it again.”

 

“Y-your name?”

 

Adam's words break on another breathy noise as Nigel runs his thumb over the slit of his cock.

 

“Yeah,” he buries his face in Adam's neck and kisses the tender skin there. “Say my name.”

 

“Why?”  He’s biting his lip, breath hitching as he watches Nigel’s fist beneath the cotton of his briefs gently pumping his cock.  Nigel loves it when he wants to watch like this, the most innocent voyeur he’s ever known.

 

“Because I like it.”

 

“O-oh.” The word is broken on a gasp. “Nigel!”  

 

He rolls his hips, thrusting into the fist wrapped around him and for now Nigel lets him.  He won’t be coming like this though, Nigel isn’t looking to give Adam a hand job.  He wants more than that, he wants to feel Adam’s skin against his and feel the deep shudder around his cock while seated balls deep inside him.

 

Releasing his hold on the younger man's member and earning a noise of protest that has Nigel’s cock pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans, he sits them up, maneuvering Adam onto his knees and over the arm of the couch.  It gives him an amazing view of the boy’s ass, pants pulling tight around his hips as he’s arranged.  

 

“What are you doing?” Adam asks, voice edged with need.

 

Adam wants him and Nigel isn’t about to make him wait.  He catches Adam’s pants by the waist and tugs the fabric down the back of his thighs to pool around his knees, quickly followed by his briefs, revealing the smooth, pert ass he loves to fuck.  

 

“I’m going to show you something new Adam. Something you’re going love.”

 

Pushing the fleshy mounds apart Nigel finds the tight, furrowed opening seated between.  He leans forward, kissing the soft flesh of one cheek to make Adam squirm and then tastes him, sweeping his tongue in one long motion over his most intimate part.

 

Adam jumps, his smaller body jerking beneath Nigel as the slick muscle sweeps over him in a way he’s never experienced before. Muscles tighten into knots down at the base of his gut, his hardened cock leaking at the new sensation. 

 

“Nigel!”

 

Strong hands keep Adam from pulling away, despite the pleasure induced squirms he's making against the cushions.  

 

“What is it babe? You don’t like it?” Nigel asks, voice husky as he replaces the slick muscle with his thumb, rubbing the calloused tip against his opening, pressing against the spasming ring. Adam makes another beautiful whimper and the muscles clench around Nigel's finger. He won’t push further without lube, but oh how he wants to.

 

“I-I like it, it feels, good…but – unhygienic!”  He makes a breathy noise and jerks again when Nigel’s tongue returns and the muscle slips inside his body.  

 

“Nigel!”

  

He fills the boy with darting thrusts and reaches around to stroke his standing cock from base to tip, feeling the wet drops smear across his fingers as Adam jerks beneath him, every pump bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

 

Nigel loves the way he cries out against the building pleasure, breath panting.  He can imagine his face, body flushed from hairline to navel and pupils blown to leave only the barest ring of color around their edges.  He can never help the reactions Nigel pulls from him.

 

“N-Nigel stop!”

 

He pulls back at once, hit with panic.

 

“Adam?”  

 

Has he gone too far?  Adam’s never said that before, asked him to stop.  Nigel has always made it feel good, always placed Adam before himself and his own pleasure.  The idea that he’s taken things too far beyond the boy’s comfort zone, that he made him ask –  _demand_  – he stop... “I’m sorry darling.”

 

Nigel's afraid to touch him and make it worse and at the same time desperately wants nothing more than to right his wronging.

 

“No,” Adam pants, a reassurance even if it isn’t meant to be, “it feels good.” He swallows, catching his breath as he looks back over his shoulder to the man at his back. He looks just as Nigel had imaged, face flushed and eyes blown.  “But you’re going to make me cum.” 

 

Nigel is missing the problem.

 

“What’s wrong with that?”  No longer feeling concern he runs his thumb over Adam’s damp opening and watches full lips part on a breath with the touch. “You like coming. Sex is fun isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Adam agrees, shutters when Nigel leans over him, lets the boy feel his weight as he covers his body and captures his mouth in a kiss, his hand finding Adam's cock once more to stroke and pump. Adam’s smoother hand clutching Nigel’s to stop his strokes and let him speak beyond a moan, “...but we’ll get the couch dirty.”

 

It makes him laugh. Of course it would be something so simple. Simple, but important to Adam.  Nigel should have thought of it before he started.  Adam hates unnecessary mess, general uncleanliness.  

 

“You’re right darling, I wasn’t thinking about the couch.”  He gets up from his comfortable position over the smaller man and scoops him into his arms.  He looks delightful, clothes disheveled, cock arching back against his stomach, half hidden by his rumpled shirt.  Nigel wishes he could sketch. “Can we fuck in the bedroom?”

 

Adam brings his skinny arms around Nigel’s neck for a better support and nods, “Yes.”

 

He grins, teasing, “Can we do it now?”

 

He nods again, “I’d like to.”

 

He’s never enjoyed a more straight-forward relationship.  With Adam, beyond the literal meaning of the phrase, there is no screwing around, no double talk or subtle hints, if Nigel wants sex all he ever has to do is ask.  No insult taken for being blunt and no being called a pig.

 

In his opinion it’s even better when Adam asks.

 

The first time he came to Nigel and told him he was horny – asked to fuck – Nigel had missed his mug to pour coffee over his hand.

 

He lays Adam out on what is now  _their_  bed and gets to work, stripping them both bare and tossing each piece of clothing into the laundry hamper so not to upset his darling further before grabbing the lube from the dresser.  No condom today, they’re out.  More sex than shopping trips and he isn’t complaining.

 

“Nigel?”  Adam spreads his legs, making room for Nigel who climbs onto the bed between them, runs one hand up his inner thigh to push his legs a little wider and reveal his puckered opening.

 

“Yeah, babe?” He opens the bottle, pouring more than enough lube onto his palm, he’s feeling eager again, memories of Adam taking his hand to check his burn before leading him away for sex making him hard.

 

“Can I top?”

 

He freezes, the question hits him like a punch to the gut.  It happens sometimes that Nigel is forced to stop and think about what it is Adam is asking, forced to remember that the boy doesn’t use idioms or slang and some questions must be analysed in their most literal form.  Quirking a brow, he slicks three fingers with oil and asks, “You wanna ride?”  It isn’t a position they’ve tried yet, but he’s seen Adam’s porn collection, knows the boy is probably familiar with more positions than Nigel gives him credit for.

 

“No. I want to fuck you.”  The curse sounds wrong coming from Adam, foreign and out of place.  Nigel hasn’t heard him curse until now. However, more important than the word is the question itself. A request Nigel has been grateful to avoid up to this point.

 

“Oh, you mean  _top_.”  It isn’t that Nigel is afraid to bottom, nothing like that.  He just didn’t care for it the time he did.  It could have been the partner, definitely the too-sparse lube, but whatever the reason it was something he hadn’t enjoyed and more or less avoided since.

 

He looks at his lover, the boy is only slightly shorter than himself, not nearly enough to count for much of anything.  He is unmistakably far more slender, lean muscle wrapping his frame with a soft stomach.  Nigel can’t imagine being bottom to him. 

 

He also can’t image saying ‘no’ to Adam.

 

“How about this,” he touches a slicked finger to Adam’s opening, circles the cool liquid against sensitive flesh and watching it flutter against his finger, “we’ll take turns.  I fuck you then you fuck me.”  He circles the muscle of his opening and feels it spasm against his finger when he pushes the slicked digit against it.  “Would that be okay?”

 

Adam relaxes into the bed and nods, a smile pulling on his lips as he tries to loosen muscles for Nigel. “That’s okay.”

 

“Good.”  He slips the first finger inside, encouraging the tight passage to loosen as he eases in and out.  “Because I really like fucking you.”  As he feels Adam relax he adds a second finger, scissoring as he slowly works him open.

 

“I really en-enjoy sex with you as well.”  Adam twists against the bed as Nigel find his prostate and strokes, twisting his fingers inside to press against the bundle of nerves and drive another moan from parted lips.

 

Nigel continues his tormenting, every deep stretching thrust dragging another cry from his lover.

 

“N-Nigel I’m going-” he arches, toes curling into the sheets as he twists against the mattress.

 

Nigel spreads his fingers as he works Adam open. “Going to what darling?”  He kisses him, slides an arm beneath the arching back and holds him close as he adores his throat and chest with nipping kisses.

 

Nigel knows exactly what Adam is going to do.  He’s doing it on purpose.

 

It’s hard for him to speak, gasping moans and breathy noises breaking his words, “c-cum!”  He does, grabbing Nigel’s shoulders and gripping him tight as he finds his climax with Nigel’s fingers buried deep inside, stretching him open for something more.  “You made me cum.”

 

Nigel smiles, leaning forward to kiss his beautiful boy as he slips his fingers free.

 

“That isn’t a bad thing darling. It’s the point.”

 

“You haven’t taken your turn yet.” He frowns, “I can’t go three times.”  

 

They both know his stamina.  Twice is hard for Adam, as gloriously beautiful as he may look when Nigel brings him to the point of breaking with overwhelming pleasure and sees him to its end. 

 

“Just try not to cum while I finish my turn,” Nigel suggests. A piece of advice he has every intention of seeing Adam fail.  He only feels a little guilty about it as he kisses panting lips and slicks his cock with more lube. “You can do it darling.”

 

Adam nods, his frown ruining the lovely lines of his face. His expression changes quickly when Nigel brings his cock to Adam’s opening and pushes past the tight ring of muscle with a slow thrust, burying himself in one smooth motion.  

 

“N-Ni!”

 

“Fuck,” Nigel hisses, bowing his head as Adam’s heat squeezes around him. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m – I’m okay,” he reassures on a shuttering breath, “I like it.”

 

“Good.”  He kisses him, pressing lips to the boy’s temple, cheek and gasping mouth.  Adoring him with affection as he continues to thrust, rocking their bodies as one.

 

It isn’t long before he’s arching, back bowing to press into Adam’s smaller body. Blunt nails bite into Nigel’s shoulders and Adam's breath comes in pleasured pants and cries as Nigel finds his prostate with every thrust. 

 

Those curling fingers move from Nigel’s shoulders to his hair, carding through graying strands to grip and tug as Nigel fills him again and again.  He can see him trying, eyes closed in concentration as he fights against the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach.  It won’t be long now, he knows it, he has learned Adam as intimately as himself.

 

Another shuttering gasp and Adam bits his lip, skin pinched between teeth as he struggles to hold himself back.  Nigel kisses that strained mouth and coaxes the abused flesh free, covers his mouth with his own. The kiss is deep, stealing breath as Adam finds his second orgasm with blissful defeat.  Nigel is not long to follow, shuttering through his own release a few short moments later.

 

“God, Adam,” he smiles. It isn’t the wide wolfish grin he usually wears, a soft curve pulling at the corners of his mouth as he takes in the breathless face of his lover.  “You’re so beautiful.”  He gathers the gripping fingers from his hair and brings them to his lips, kissing his knuckles. “Do you know that, darling?”

 

“Mmhmm…”  His eyes are getting heavy, long slow blinks and slowing breath Nigel’s true answer.  Adam’s tired from being made to finish twice, and so quickly.

 

He grins, groaning as he slips his softened cock from Adam’s heat.  “Vain,” he chuckles, smoothing several loose curls back from his face before getting up.

 

“You tell me I’m gorgeous all the time.”  

 

Nigel can hear exhaustion in his voice and knows that he’ll be sleeping soundly until morning.

 

He returns a minute later, damp cloth in hand from the bathroom. “You’re absolutely right, darling, I do.”

 

Adam makes no comment beyond a soft hum, his eyes have drifted shut and now his chest rises and falls with the soft breathing of sleep. Nigel quickly wipes the mess between his thighs and up his chest, careful not to disturb his lover too much as he cleans him for bed.  “But I honestly can’t say it enough.”  He drops the damp cloth to the floor in favor of the soft pliant body laid out in front of him.  Carefully maneuvering the tired boy beneath the warm blankets he had been laid out on top of before climbing under himself and spoons the smaller man against him.

 

“Good night gorgeous.”  

 

OoOoO  
  
TBC 


	2. Better Than Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel and Adam wake up and share a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finding my muse again. I'm getting some things done and slowly but surly returning to writing. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for being so patient with me while I worked my way through life and it's issues.
> 
> Enjoy the story.
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> Not beta read.

Adam awoke to a pillow of Nigel’s bony shoulder and chest, wisps of curling chest hair tickling his nose and making it itch.  He wrinkles his nose against the sensation and blinks himself awake.  It’s morning, pale light shins through the small window of his bedroom and over the bed, its soft grey glow pulls Adam faster toward wakefulness.

 

A sudden, though expected, buzz turns his attention from his own wonderings to the digital clock on his bedside table.  It’s eight.  Time for he and Nigel to get up and begin their day.  He waits for his boyfriend to groan and roll over as he usually does and turn off the noisy alarm.  It’s routine for them now, Nigel sleeps on the outside of the bed they strategically tucked into the corner of the room to allow for the most floor space, so Nigel turns off the alarm in the morning since he’s closest.

 

Only Nigel isn’t follow their routine.  Instead of hitting the alarm in his usual semi-violent fashion, Nigel does nothing at all, instead continuing to sleep soundly while Adam listens to the persistent buzzing. 

 

He watches Nigel for nearly a full minute waiting for the older man to give up and turn the machine off before giving Nigel a small shake to aid in his wakening.  To his dismay the action achieves nothing.

 

“Nigel.”  He continues in his attempt to wake his boyfriend, giving him another shake.  The time on the clock passes from 8:01 to 8:02 with the persistent buzzing growing louder.  It’s irritating, both the noise and Nigel’s insistence to remain asleep, Adam decides at the very least he needs to turn off the alarm.  Carefully he climbs over the resting body blocking his way to the alarm clock and presses the button to turn off the noise.

 

Even as he sits straddling the older man Nigel refuses to move, his honey eyes closed and breathing easy as Adam rests his weight on hips.  “Nigel,” he tries again to wake him, taking him by the shoulders to give the older man a gentle shake.  Body rocking beneath him, the position is getting Adam excited, similar enough to one of his porn videos in how he straddles and so close to Nigel’s cock – he feels his own responding to the contact.

 

Thin lips pull in what is almost a smile giving away to Adam that the man beneath him is not truly asleep.  “Nigel, it’s after eight.”  Another shake has the man outright grinning and one brown eye pries open to peer up at the boy determined to get him out of bed.  “We need to shower.”

 

“How long after eight?”  Nigel might have been feigning sleep, but he isn’t faking the grogginess in his voice, his accent curling thick around the English words.  Nigel has never been a morning person, the recent change from night owl to early riser made only thanks to his darling Adam and his need for structure.  He takes in the boy straddling his lap, the way mornings light catches on Adam’s sleep tousled curls.  It makes the un-brushed mess look like a hallow around his soft featured face, making the boy appear more innocent even as he straddles Nigel with nothing between them but a few dried flakes of cum.

 

“It’s four after eight.”

 

Nigel hums like he’s considering this statement, knows the gesture of the joke is missed entirely by his lover, “We get up at eight every morning.”  He argues, it’s an unfair argument against Adam who can’t read the teasing for what it is, “how about we sleep in today?”

 

“Eight is when we wake up.”  Adam says again unyielding.  He doesn’t like sleeping in, not unless he’s sick.  It throws off his routine too much.

 

Nigel nods, smile growing wider as Adam’s frustration begins to creep into his lovely voice, the delicate tonelessness taking an edge.  It really isn’t fair for him to do this to him, so he ends the game.  “You’re right darling,” he surrenders, “Eight is when we wake up.”  There are exceptions, but only the nights Nigel works late.  Those few occasions Nigel is allowed to sleep in while Adam does what Adam needs to do, Nigel joining a few hours later.

 

The edge of frustration that had been darkening his beautiful boy lifts with his acquiesce, “We need to shower.”  He reminds again now that Nigel has finally agreed to rise.  Adam pauses in his movement to leave the bed as Nigel’s broad calloused hand slides up Adam’s thigh.  It keeps him seated, not with pressure but by presence, and he remains still as Nigel follows the path of naked skin around his hip to the swell of his ass. 

 

“Yes we do.” Nigel agrees, but his attention is elsewhere, more focused on the part of Adam siting naked so close to another important and equally naked body part of his own.  He slides a finger between Adam’s lower cheeks and draws the boys keen mind in the direction Nigel’s has chosen over immediate cleanliness.

 

Adam squirms at the feel of Nigel looking for entry into his body, fingers following the cleft of his ass to touch the sensitive opening he had filled the night before.  He enjoys the touch, likes the feeling of Nigel pressing into him – sex in general – with the older man, and knows once Nigel begins to explore his body he will be looking to sodomize him soon. 

 

Which would be nice, except they have plans and need to get cleaned and dressed for going out.  “You’re going to make us late.”

 

“We don’t have an appointment darling.”  Nigel contests, stroking Adam to feel the ring of muscle squeeze around his finger, he pushes deeper, knuckle disappearing within, “We can be a little late.”

 

“We agreed to be there for ten.”  Adam argues again.  It isn’t fair that Nigel is doing this to him, he knows how it arouses him and Adam wants to have time to look at the exhibits leisurely today, unrushed or hindered by tourists or school groups looking to hurry through the museum and in turn push Adam along.  If they go much later – morning delayed with sex – then they will likely arrive closer to eleven and Adam will be forced to endure a rushed viewing of the exhibit with school kids instead of taking his time and enjoying himself.  This is the last week the American Museum of Natural History will have the asteroid piece he had gone to view the day he’d met Nigel, the fallen star due to make a tour of America’s other museums for two years before making it’s return back home.

 

“Darling,” Nigel sooths, slowly fingering the boy with shallow thrusts, he’s completely erect now, cock arching up and back against his taught stomach as Nigel plays with his opening.  “we don’t have an appointment, if we’re a few minutes late nothing will change from our day.  Everything will still be on schedule.”  He moves Adam until he can feel the swell of his pert ass seated against the shaft of his own hardening cock.

 

“We’ll be rushed by the crowds.”  Adam says shifting against the flesh pressing against him, a tease that has beads of pre pearling on Nigel’s tip.

 

“I won’t let anyone rush us babe.”  If they do, it will be a repeat of the popcorn dumper.

 

“We won’t have lunch on time.”

 

Adam isn’t giving up, and neither is Nigel.  “How about we change it up a little bit?”  He spreads the mounds of Adam’s cheeks and bites back a groan as his cock settles between.  Encouraged by the enveloping heat against his shaft he rocks his hips to feel his cock slid over Adam’s opening and tries to remember if he tossed the lube on the floor or in the bedside drawer.  “How about we have a little fun,” a lot of fun, “and then we get ready, go to the museum, see one quick exhibit-” 

 

“No, y-you promised-” He’s arching, back curving in a pleasing line with the smooth pull of pleasure that teases through him as Nigel rubs his cock against his sensitive entrance.

 

“- and then we see everything.”  He kisses his chest, tongue darting out to taste sweat salted skin, “After the first exhibit – something small – we’ll do lunch and then go back for the rest.”  He rubs his back, fingers trailing the length of his spine in soothing lines as he reassures Adam his space rock will not be missed, “and you can take as long as you fucking like in the space exhibit.  Rest of the whole fucking day in fact.”

 

It puts him in a better mode, “Until close?”  Adam asks.  The plan had been half the day with a break for lunch after he’d gotten to see his favorite exhibit and then a trip to the store for a few essential groceries.  “What about the groceries?”

 

“The whole day,” Nigel says reaching for the nightstand and hoping to find the lube before Adam lost interest in a quickie.  “We’ll go out for the groceries first thing tomorrow.”

 

That…was fair.  “Okay,” Adam agrees, “Can we have sex after?”  His breath comes a little faster as he rolls his hips to rub back against Nigel’s erection.

 

Nigel groans, enjoying both the show and the feel of Adam above him.  The boy is not nearly as innocent as he seems, “Of course.”  He closes the drawer, “Can we have sex now?”

 

“Twice?”

 

Nigel smiles, this feels like a victory, “As many times as you’d like.”  He’s certainly setting goals higher than that.

 

“I’d like to have sex twice.”  Adam decides.  He isn’t sure if he can manage a third, even spread throughout the day, he imagines he would be too tired to look for it again.

 

This is definitely a victory, Nigel more than a little pleased with the day’s lineup of events.  Staring at a chunk of mineral will be worth the boredom if it comes with the promise of holding Adam beneath him twice in one day.  “I’m glad to hear it.”

 

“Can I top?”

 

There it is again.  The question.

 

He’s going to need a more tactful avoidance if Adam intends to keep bringing it up.  Last night he’d worn Adam to the core, knocking the younger man out before such matters could be addressed a second time.  With their plans for the museum, fucking Adam senseless isn’t an option today.

 

“You want to top?”  He feigns ignorance, an act Adam either misses or doesn’t care enough about to acknowledge. 

 

“You said I could.”  He reminds helpfully.

 

“Did I say that?”  Nigel wets his lips, wishing not for the fist time he hadn’t made a promise not to lie.  Life was so much easier when veiled in smoke and mirrors he controlled the angles of.

 

“Yes.  But I didn’t get to.”  Adam explains with utter neutrality, its odd for Nigel to forget a detail, but he isn’t overly aware before his morning coffee either.  Adam decides it best to remind him, “Last night you said I could top after you.  I didn’t get to.  That makes it my turn.”

 

“Right,” Nigel forces a smile, it’s a valid argument he has no interest in honoring.  “It’s your turn.”  The game is made that much harder to win when Adam lights up with genuine interest at the prospect of fucking him up the ass.

 

Keeping a smile in place his lover can’t recognize as fake, he leans back, granting access of his whole being to the slender man above him, crossing his arms beneath his pillow.  If nothing else, it props him up a little better to see his babe at work.  The position would have been perfect to watch Adam ride him, fuck himself senseless on Nigel’s cock.

 

It’s disappointing that the opportunity is being wasted, “You wanna go now?”

 

Adam frowns, “I…I thought we were going to have sex first.”

 

“I meant do you wanna fuck me now.”

 

“Oh. Yes.”  Adam nods, a smile pulling the corners of his mouth as he gets up from Nigel and the bed. 

 

First checking the dresser Adams mirth begins to wane when the item he is searching for is not where it’s suppose to be.  He opens the nightstand next and his smile falls entirely.  “Where’s the lubricant?”  He moves the drawers few contents from one side to the other, checking beneath and behind the few items hidden inside, his disappointment becoming more prominent as the missing bottle becomes starkly known.  “Where did you put it?”  His sight travels to the floor, checking for any signs of the bottle left tossed carelessly to hardwood or carpet.  It wouldn’t be the first time Nigel abandoned it after sex.

 

“I threw it in the drawer.”  Getting out of bed he comes behind him, arms slipping around Adam’s skinny waist to ground the boy against his disappointment.  “There wasn’t much left anyway darling, we’ll buy some lube while we’re out.”  He kisses his temple, smiling against the soft curls there, “Maybe something flavored.”

 

“Why would you want it flavored?”  Adam asks, disappointed that he will now be forced to wait until the evening.

 

“So your asshole doesn’t taste like shit.”

 

“Oh.”  That was reasonable.  Adam easily able to understand Nigel desiring a different taste after doing what he had last night.  “Alright.”  His small frown returns, “Do you want me to lick your asshole?”

 

Nigel deadpanned.  “No.”

 

“Okay.”  He didn’t really like the idea of licking someone there anyway, if Nigel had wanted him to he would have, but only if he agreed to use an enema first.  He has no interest in experiencing fecal matter, the mere idea of it making him wrinkle his nose.

 

Nothing more to add to their conversation of lube, sex and anal eating Adam gathers the abandoned cloth from the floor, carelessly left there by Nigel the night before, and deposits it in the laundry hamper before making his way to the bathroom for the afore mentioned shower.  Despite Nigel’s best efforts with a damp cloth he still felt sticky from sex and cum.

 

Nigel watches him go, letting him slip from his grasp to pursue his shower and waits until he hears the bathroom door close before retrieving the bottle of lube from under his pillow.

 

Technically, he hadn’t lied.

 

Though this kind of carful deceit still felt close enough to it to have Nigel wondering if he is toeing the line or standing on it and looking mournfully at its other side.

 

It was a thought to be dealt with later…or never, there’s something far more interesting silently beckoning him from the bathroom.  The sound of water spraying over acrylic and the knowledge of Adam’s very naked body standing beneath it.  He tosses the not-so-missing bottle under the bed and taps his knuckle twice against the bathroom door.  “Adam.”

 

“Yes?”  The voice is only slightly muffled.

 

“Are you in the shower?”

 

“No.  I haven’t stepped into it yet.”

 

That makes it easier.  If Adam doesn’t have to trot water across the floor to open the door for Nigel he’s that much more likely to acquis.  “Can I join you?”

 

There is a pause, a moment of silent passing before Nigel hears the lock turn and the door opens, Adam standing perfectly – shamelessly – naked on the other side. “Why?”

 

Taking Adam’s hand Nigel guides him back toward the shower.  “Think of how much time we’ll save showering together.”  He grins.  “And until we get that lube,” his smile widens as he steps under the spray, Adam in hand, “we’ll have to have our fun in other ways.”  Because there is no way he’s going blue-balls for the day over a bottle of lube he chucked under the bed. 

 

Not that they needed lube to fuck.  Nigel could have introduced Adam to the many alternative uses of cooking oil if it didn’t risk putting him on his back.

 

“What do you mean?” Adam isn’t an idiot, Nigel knows that, but there is a certain need for clarity that he often seems to forget. 

 

“Mutual masturbation.”  His smile is dangerous in the best kind of way, the sort of tooth baring grin that would have most lovers second guessing their life choices, but not his darling.  Adam doesn’t register the carnal desire radiating from Nigel.

 

Adam considers him for a moment in that quiet way he has about him, quick mind calculating before he nods his agreement, “Okay.”  But as Nigel reaches to take what he wants, Adam’s soft skinned hand captures his own to redirect back to his side.  “But it’s still my turn.”

 

That…Nigel wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Please don’t touch your penis or mine.”  Adam directs and Nigel is baffled enough to follow, standing as he’s been told.  Water sprays hot and flowing against his back and shoulders, his body shielding Adam from the majority of the spray.

 

His hair frizzes in the moisture, short corkscrew curls bobbing around his face.  “You into some kinky S and M shit I don’t know about?” Nigel asks, though he’s far more interested in the hands that begin mapping out his stomach and chest – unsure and inexperienced what to do, but curious and wanting enough to push forward and learn.

 

For now, Nigel will let him.

 

Delicate fingers follow the warm rivulets of water running down his chest, “No.”  He follows the streams past the sensitive skin of Nigel’s nipple to the dip of bone at his hip, storm colored eyes as focused on his task of Nigel’s body as he becomes when focused on work.  “Does this feel good?”

 

Nigel nods, “Yeah, it feels good,” despite the heat of the water his skin goosebumps in the wake of the fingers touch.  It makes him itch for more, ach to grab hold of Adam and crush him against between his body and the shower wall, slick his passage with the closest bottled product and fuck him.  “Keep going.”  He encourages instead.

 

Adam nods, stepping closer, until their bodies nearly touch and water dampens his skin with the stray droplets spraying over Nigel’s shoulders.  Nigel shivers as exploring fingers run the length of his cock and its with sheer force of will that he keeps his hands to himself, arms at his side, hands fisting to stop from taking the boy in hand and stealing his bargained control back. 

 

Adam wants this. 

 

He gives Adam what he wants and deserves a god-damn trophy for holding still while the boy takes his sweet time stroking him off.

 

“You like that more.”  Adam observes, watching the way Nigel’s cock twitches against his fingers as he slips his hand around the ridged flesh and strokes, base to tip.

 

He nods spreading his legs a little farther as Adam brings his other hand to message his balls.  He’s making it hard for Nigel to keep his balance, even harder to keep his hands to himself.  He braces an arm against the shower wall for a little support and mutters a rainbow of curses and slurs in every tongue he can think of as Adam continues to explore his new found dominance with aching leisure.  “What made you decide you need to top?”  Nigel asks, breath coming in huffs as he watches Adam work his cock stiff again and then, reclaiming his hand from it’s work with Nigel’s balls, stroke his own to fullness.

 

Nigel grins as Adam brings the two shafts together, he can see where this is going now.  He hasn’t done it with Adam himself, but the kid has more than enough porn on his shelf for Nigel to guess its source. 

 

“I don’t need to.”  His says, words breathy with his own pleasure, “I want to.”  He strokes them together, cocks pressed length to length as he rubs them as one. 

 

Nigel nods, “yeah?  You been wanting that for a while?”  Never one for patience or keeping still he reaches to join Adam in stroking their cocks.

 

He bites back a curse when Adam’s free hand pulls Nigel’s from it’s shared place on their cocks to press back to his side and holds it there, leaving him both irritated and aroused.  “I want to touch you Adam.”  Nigel tells him, voice nearly a growl as need grows.

 

“No.” 

 

He looks at him hard, the usually neutral face of his lover lost between concentration and pleasure, and tries to think of where this unexpected change of character is coming from.  “What?”

 

“Not there.”  He redirects Nigel’s hand to his shoulder, and Nigel begins to understand.  It’s mimicry.  Something he’s done to Adam before.  Prevent the boy from touching himself while he makes him feel good – brings him to orgasm by him and his touch alone – let the boy hold his shoulders or grip his hair until he’s writing.

 

He should be flattered, but having his hand shoved away is leaving him blue-balled and short tempered.

 

“Faster.”  He growls.

 

Adam acquiesces, pumping quickening, offering more friction with rougher pulls – he’s panting as much as Nigel, both men leaning against the other as Adam works them toward their end.  He won’t let Nigel help. He wants to do this for him, for them, and pushes Nigel’s hand away when he goes to touch again. 

 

Nigel doesn’t let it fall to his side this time, it’s too much to stand still, do nothing, not with Adam, the way he grips their cocks with one hand and clutches Nigel’s shoulder with the other – braces himself to keep standing against the weakening in his knees – it’s too much.

 

He grabs him, hoists the boy against the wall and hooks him beneath knees, palms to the wall, spreading lithe legs to leave Adam exposed as he presses them balls to balls and buries his face in the crook of Adam’s neck.  His hand stops, overwhelmed by the sudden action of being pressed against cold tile.

 

“Don’t stop.”  Nigel hisses, kissing the soft flesh of his throat, and forces his voice soft, encouraging uncertain hands to finish their task, “keep jerking us darling, hold onto me and keep pumping our cocks.”

 

“N-Nigel?”  The movement is hesitant, faltering.

 

“It’s good babe, real good.  Don’t stop.”  His legs are shaking with the effort to hold the pair up, not because Adam is heavy, but because he’s so fucking hard.  He can feel Adam shaking, a light tremor for having been grabbed and handled so roughly, so quickly – unexpectedly – and feels a peg of guilt for overloading the boy with his selfish desires.  “Are you okay?”  He asks, breath hitching as want coils hot and heavy in the base of his gut.

 

“You grabbed me.”  He tells him, edged with panic, “It – I wasn’t expecting it…”

 

“I’ll tell you next time before I do it.”  He grins into the soft skin and hopes he can remember to keep his promise.  “That okay?”

 

Adam nods, his faltering handiwork and quickening breaths message enough that he’s as close to finishing as Nigel.  With a few more jerking pumps the pair finish, Nigel coming hard against the boy’s pelvis moments before Adam joins him, streaking marks against Nigel’s own. 

 

They ride out the aftershock of orgasm curled together, breath warm and moist on the others neck and fingers clinging.  “You’re something fucking else,” Nigel pants, slowly easing his lover back to his feet once he’s more or less sure he can stand.  Adam keeps his hold on Nigel as he finds his footing, and welcomes the shower of kisses given to him.

 

“D-did you like it?”

 

“Better than fucking coffee.”

 

OoOoO

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~<3
> 
> Your kudos are encouraging Adam, your comments are calling Nigel a dick. 
> 
> The author is enjoying a day off and some good coffee. C:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Your kudos are curb stomping popcorn throwers, your comments abandon movies for porn. 
> 
> The writer is kicking the shit out of her muse as she tries to wake the lazy bitch up.


End file.
